Solo a tu lado puedo ser feliz (Gale)
by Maid Heartfilia
Summary: ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no vengo a este lugar? Ya me acuerdo,desde que eso paso. Gajel, no puedo vivir sin ti porque solo a tu lado puedo ser feliz y vivir plenamente, por favor no me dejes.


Solo a tu lado puedo ser feliz

El cielo estaba de un tono anaranjado ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no vengo a este lugar? Ya me acuerdo,desde que eso paso.

Fue un día como cualquier otro cuando nos conocimos. El cielo aun estaba oscuro y eramos los únicos en la escuela esperando que lleguen nuestros amigos.

-Perdón- Dije tímidamente- ¿Me puedo sentar acá hasta que lleguen mis amigas?- Recuerdo que me miraste con tus profundos ojos rojos y todo mi cuerpo tembló.

-No hay problema.- Sonreí feliz y me senté en el tronco al lado tuyo.

-Y... ¿Terminaste la tarea de Matemática?- Típico de mi, hablar de las tareas cuando no se que decir.

-No.- Respondiste seco.

Por un momento me perdí analizándote. Tu pelo era negro, tus ojos rojos y tenias un aura atemorizante. Tus ropas de cuero negro se ceñían a tu cuerpo dejando ver tus músculos bien marcados.

-Creo que me olvide de tu nombre ¿Me lo podrías recordar?

-Soy Gajel Redfox.- Sonreí pues había logrado hablarte.

-¡Levy-chan!- Grito Lucy a lo lejos.

-Hola, Lu-chan. Adiós, Gajel- Saboree tu nombre- Soy Levy MacGarden.

Todas las clases luego de esa mañana te observaba desde mi lugar. Descubrí que también podías sonreír cuando te juntabas con Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbaster, tus amigos.

-Entonces... ¿Te gusta Juvia?- Pregunte una de las tantas mañanas en las que solo estábamos nosotros aguardando a nuestros amigos.

-No.

-Y a ella ¿Le gustas?

-No lo creo.- Fue incomodo pero por lo menos sabia que no te gustaba. En ese momento me detuve a pensar ¿Por que me alivio saberlo? Y en ese momento lo supe, me gustabas.

Con el pasar del tiempo me hice amiga de Juvia, por ende también conseguí que nos juntáramos mas. Lentamente me tomaste un poco mas de confianza y gusto por molestarme, especialmente por mi altura ya que me pasabas como por dos o tres cabezas.

-Juguemos a la botellita.- Propuso Lucy.

-No tengo problema.- Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajel y yo.

Oh claro que no tenia problemas y al parecer la suerte estuvo de mi lado porque solo nos toco besarnos entre nosotros. Te quejaste de tener que agacharte para besarme y yo solo sonreí como estúpida. Todavía puedo acordarme de tus labios haciendo una leve presión en los mios y como te apartabas sonrojado. Fue uno de los dias mas felices.

-Levy-san ¿Se entero de la noticia? Juvia esta muy angustiada.- Observe a Juvia preocupada.- Gajel-kun.- La mire alarmada.- Tuvo una pelea en la que no resulto ganador.

-¿Como esta el?- Pregunte.

-Grave.

En la tarde fuimos al hospital donde varias personas tenían el semblante triste. El doctor salio de tu habitación con la cabeza cabizbaja.

-Esta en coma.- Jadee horrorizada.

Estabas en coma y yo no había podido decirte lo que sentía, si solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde. Fragmentos de nuestro beso aparecieron en mi mente y las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mi rostro.

Tres meses estuve yendo al hospital a visitarte pero ya no podía mas, era desgarrador saber que era poco probable que despertaras y como un gato asustadizo escape. No quería escuchar al médico diciendo que ya no habían esperanzas.

Diez años, diez años desde que todo eso ocurrió y ahora otra vez me encontraba yendo a verte. No se con que cara voy a mirarte después de saber que huí por miedo. Al principio no iba a volver pero la carta de Lucy diciendo que iba a ser madre y que Juvia se iba a casar me hicieron volver a Magnolia, el lugar donde mi corazón se quedo descansando a tu lado. En todo este tiempo me había vuelto una abogada y una mujer madura, nadie volvió a gustarme pues en mi cabeza solo quedaba tu imagen de chico rudo picando mis mejillas y diciéndome enana.

-Levy-chan- Grito Lucy al lado de Natsu. Su panza ya es muy notoria, esta embarazada de siete meses y de una niña, Nashi.

-Hola, Lu-chan. Tanto tiempo.

-Si, diez años ¿Cierto?- Asentí apenada.

-¿Lo vas a visitar?- Pregunto con cautela.

-Si- Dije con la voz apagada.

Tu cuerpo reposa en esa cama, mi respiración se detiene escuchando la tuya pausada. Me desplome en la silla y las lágrimas brotaron. Estas tan cambiado e igual a la vez. Es como si el tiempo no te hubiera avisado que siguió avanzando. De repente y sin previo aviso tus manos se movieron y tus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

-Hola enana ¿Que haces aquí?- Las lágrimas se volvieron mas constante y una sonrisa creció en mi. Me abalance encima tuyo.

-Gajel, idiota.- Dije antes de besarte de improvisto.

Juvia se ve preciosa en su vestido de novia. Gray la espera con una gran sonrisa en el altar y mi corazón se contrae de felicidad al saber que todos somos felices. Aprieto tu mano y te beso suavemente, este es el final que siempre soñé.

-Gracias por estar conmigo bello durmiente.- Susurre en tus labios.- Porque _solo a tu lado puedo ser feliz_

 **Hola, hola, hola, les doy permiso para abuchear, pero después de tanto tiempo puedo estar acá otra vez después de muchos problemas. Para iniciar mi nueva etapa, empecemos con un Gale wiiiii, espero que no me odien mucho y no me voy a excusar.**


End file.
